Mini-FanFic: Celos (18)
by FamiliaCasannova
Summary: Troy se ve obligado a buscar a su joven esposa por toda la ciudad ya que esta ha escapado y darle el castigo correspondiente a tal falta. Una historia para mayores de 18 años.
1. Chapter 1

Este mini - fanfic contiene escenas sadomasoquista y lenguaje vulgar. La historia es de mi completa autoría. Algunos de los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.

Leer primero: "Sin Palabras" Historia sobre Judith y Troy. Fanfic que lo pueden encontrar en nuestro perfil.

_(Nota: En esta Mini Hisoria, algunos nombres han sido cambiado) _

Esperamos sus comentarios, y desde ya gracias por leer.

**Señorita Morena y Valeria Vulturi.**

* * *

_**CAPITULO 1**_

**(Pov Judith)**

Estaba jugando con mis muchas nuevas muñecas. Tenía una con el pelo rojo al igual que yo y un vestido azul con lunares blancos, y una muñeca con el cabello negro y el vestido celeste. Y otra muñeca con el cabello rubio, pero se lo pinte y ahora quedo violeta. Y tenía un bonito vestido naranja con corazones rojos.

Troy estaba trabajando en el cuarto de los ordenadores.

Yo nunca entre allí.

Pero el siempre estaba muy muy concentrado mirando hacia la pantalla del ordenador. Pero aun así sabía lo que hacía o no hacía.

Yo no podía entrar allí, por eso estaba en el pasillo jugando y troy tenia la puerta abierta para que el pudiera ver lo que estaba haciendo y lo que no.

Me cruce de piernas como los indios y cogí el coche de barbie rosa que troy me había comprado hace unas días.

También cogí a una de mis muñecas y la deje tumbada boca abajo. Acerque al coche a la muñeca y lo pase por arriba.

-muajajaja -.

Mordí fuerte mi labio evitando comenzar a reír.

-judith, ¿Qué haces? - la voz de troy hiso que levantara la vista.

El miraba fijo hacia su ordenador.

Hacia unos de sus ordenadores.

-nada -.

-mientes -.

Respire hondo e hice mis juguetes a un lado tumbándome en el suelo.

-me aburro… -dije - quieres jugar conmigo -.

-estoy trabajando -.

Suspire.

-ya es hora de tu siesta -.

-pero no tengo sueño -.

-ve a dormir, ahora -.

Bufe y me levante del suelo.

Camine escaleras abajo y salí de casa. No dormiría.

Al salir de casa una chica con una cámara fotográfica me detuvo, la mire por varios segundos. Era joven.

-hola, ¿aquí vive? -miro un papel -. ¿Troy Wintrón?-.

-¿Quién coño eres? -.

Ella me miro y se rio.

-me llamo Jen, soy fotógrafa… un momento, tu eres su esposa.

-¿Qué quieres? -.

-ver a troy, ¿VISTE ESOS TATUAJES?, Ufffff, quiero fotografiarlo…desde que aparecieron en la revista rolligs stones, no dejo de pensar en troy…-.

-CALLA -.

-Nooo, quiero a troy!

-el es MIO -.

-Tranquilaaa que no te lo quitare por mucho tiempo, un par de fotos, y ufffff bueno después uno dirá y guiño un ojo -.

-junnnn -.

No me interesaba escucharla, me fui corriendo, robaría un coche y me aria lejos lejos.

**(Troy Pov)**

Me levante de la silla, y salí de esa habitación. Llevaba horas en frente de los ordenadores. Debía ver a Judith.

Tenía que darle de comer, y bañarla.

Fui a nuestra habitación pero al entrar ella no estaba.

No estaba…-.

La busque por toda la casa, pero no estaba.

Fui a la cocina, al salón, al comedor, al jardín, al sótano. De nuevo a las habitaciones. Y nada.

"mierda…"-.

-¿Dónde se ha ido?-dije hablando solo.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPITULO 2**_

(Pov Troy)

Estaba buscándola por la casa de sus padres, Hakon me miraba desde la puerta comiendo algo que parecía haber sido un bocadillo semanas antes.

-Eso está malo-.

-Que no, lo hice yo mismo-.

-Por eso, está malo-.

-Los zombies no saben de comida-.

-Y los animales tampoco-.

Respiró todo lo hondo que pudo.

-Llevas unas horas rebuscando en mi casa y todavía no se que buscas

-¿Y tú eres brujo?-.

-No soy Dios-.

-Tu hija, hace nada no estaba en casa y creí que estaría aquí-.

-¿Has llamado a Anny?-.

-Sí, está con Hannival en un viaje no sé donde, al parecer él también tiene problemas-.

-No me extraña, es un pervertido-.

-Ah... que tú te casaste cuando tu mujer era mayor de edad-.

-Es distinto-.

-Claro, ella te triplica la edad mental-.

-Oye deja de meterte en mi vida y busca a mi hija, me has preocupado-.

-La estoy buscando joder, y no la encuentro-.

-¿Por qué no la rastreas por el móvil?-.

-le voy a tener que por un chip-.

-¿Chip?-.

-Si como a los perros, para que no se me pierda-.

-Mi hija no es un perro-.

-Ella es lo que yo quiero en todo momento no se si me entiendes-.

-No me interesa ese tema-.

-Pues entonces pórtate bien y ayúdame a buscarla-.

-Estoy pensando donde estará... llamaré a V-.

Busqué en el ático de la casa y tampoco.

_"Donde coño se ha metido"-._

(Pov Judit)

Un grupo de turistas alemanes me recogieron eran tres chicos

Edward, Jasper y Jacob, yo iba detrás con Jacob y este me había dejado una de sus camisetas de playa.

-¿Donde vais ahora?- pregunté en alemán-.

-Vamos a la playa, ¿te viene pequeña?-.

Jacob me guiñó un ojo y me sonrojé no estaba acostumbrada a ese trato.

Asentí.

Un poco de playa no vendría mal, abracé a mi muñeca y miré por la ventanilla, echaba de menos a Troy pero tenía que ser fuerte él había comenzado con esto...


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

**(Judith Pov)**

Estaba condiciendo a toda velocidad. Estaba borracha.

También iba sin camiseta.

Tenía mi sujetador rosa con unas flores del mismo color en el mismo.

-aaaaaah -.

Grite riendo mientras movía mi cabeza de un lado a otro. Con los alemanes había cogido un coche Ferrari "prestado" mientras no dejábamos de reír.

Clara estaba sentada sobre mis piernas. Mi muñeca siempre estaba conmigo para todos lados. Siempre.

Subí el volumen de la música escuchando a Metallica a todo volumen.

Edward iba dormido en el asiento trasero. Jacob iba fumando esa cosa rara que fumaba mi pa y mi ma, y a veces troy…-.

Y jasper iba a mi lado.

-judith -.

Mire de reojo a Jasper cuando dijo mi nombre. Este me miraba fijamente y su mano comenzó a acariciar mi pierna.

Negué rápido.

-eres hermosa Judith….-.

Me sonroje.

Nadie me decia eso, solo troy… y tampoco nadie nunca nunca acariciaba mi pierna.

-¿y tus padres Judith? -.

-emmm mi ma es médico y mi pa es músico… intentando mirar al frente.

-eso es interesante -.

Jasper hablo y beso mi cuello. Al hacerlo frene de golpe haciendo que él se fuera hacia delante.

-hey ¿Qué coño….? -.

Abrí la puerta del coche y sujete a Clara con fuerza. Comencé a correr muy rápido.

Esto no estaba bien….-.

**(Troy Pov)**

Frote mis ojos con mi mano. Estaba casando.

Hace 24 horas que Judith se había ido, y no la encontrábamos.

Ya todos estaban enterados y preocupados. Habían puesto a trabajar a todo el mundo para encontrarla.

"_que este bien, que este bien" -._

-si a mi hija le pasa algo te juro que disfrutare torturándote Troy -.

Respire hondo.

No era el momento de pelear con Hakon. El no estaba bien, como todos nosotros.

Caminaba de un lado a otro sin dejar de fumar ni de beber.

-oye rapuncel –V le hablo a Hakon que este estaba como ido.

-hakon…-, susurro Xinia

-está en peligro -.

Hakon hablo sin dejar de ver a la nada.

Me acerque despacio hacia él.

-está cerca de Fuimicino….-.

No espere a que terminarse de hablar, salí disparo de la casa Casannova. Fuimicino estaba cerca de Roma. Llegaría pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPITULO 4**_

(Pov Judit)

Era de noche, no sabía bien qué hora, no tenía dinero encima pero igualmente entré en el primer sitio donde pude, iba a llover.

Era un bar, había chicas y chicos, se reían y jugaban al billar y a las cartas y bebían.

Abrace a clara y vi a una camarera que se acercó a mí.

-Hola- me guiñó un ojo y la miré sin entender-.

Me senté en una silla mirando hacia la barra.

-¿Que te pongo guapa?-.

-Un vaso de agua- susurré-.

-¿Por qué no mejor una cerveza?-.

-No tengo dinero...-.

-Yo la invito-.

Un hombre con barba de unos días se sentó a mi lado y me puso el brazo por encima apestaba a tabaco y a alcohol barato, me dieron ganas de vomitar.

-Vale- susurré- pero yo no bebo-.

-¿Por qué no?-.

-Porque no...-.

-¿Entonces qué bebes?-.

-Zumo...-.

-Yo tengo zumo en mi coche ¿quieres venir?-.

-¿Y de que es el zumo?-.

-De... naranja-.

-Es mi favorito- susurré-.

Me bajé del taburete.

-Vale, vamos-.

Le seguí bajo la lluvia, tenía frío pero su coche estaba cerca, abrió la puerta

y subí.

-¿Donde está el zumo?-.

-Si te portas bien te daré lo que tú quieras-.

Le miré sin saber a qué se refería.

-¿Como portarse bien?-.

Desabrochó su pantalón y me tapé la cara, no quise mirar.

-Puedes hacerlo por las buenas o por las malas-.

(Pov Troy)

Entré al segundo bar que encontré y allí me senté en la barra.

-¿Ha visto a una chica con el pelo naranja pasar por aquí?-

-Puede- dijo el camarero-.

Dejé un billete de cincuenta sobre la barra-.

-Se ha ido con un tipo a un coche a por "zumo de naranja"-.

Salí de allí lo más rápido que pude, desenfundé mi navaja y me acerqué a los coches que había allí.

-Puedes hacerlo por las buenas o por las malas- escuché y me acerqué despacio hacia ese coche al fondo de un callejón-.

-Quiero salir...-.

_"Es ella"-._

-¿Y eso porque?-.

-Quiero irme-.

-No... .

-¡No me toques!-.

Abrí la puerta del coche prácticamente la descuajé y saqué al tipo tirándolo al suelo.

-¡No sabía que era tuya tío lo siento!-.

Clavé la navaja en su yugular sintiendo la sangre resbalar y manchar su ropa, mi mano y gotear por el pavimento del callejón, intentaba respirar, pero sin tráquea era jodidamente difícil.

Se ahogó en su propia sangre. Saqué la navaja del cuello del tipo y subí al coche.

Cerré la puerta y la miré fijo y por un largo tiempo, abrazaba su muñeca y lloraba.

-¿qué te ha hecho?-.

-Me ha tocado-.

-¿DONDE?-.

-En el brazo y en la pierna-.

Le di una cachetada que le giró la cara.

-No vuelvas a irte así JAMÁS-.

Ella asintió y lloró todavía más.

Arranqué el coche y puse rumbo a la casa Casannova. Hannival me tendría que dejar su sala, esto debía ser castigado.


	5. Chapter 5

_**CAPITULO 5**_

**(Judith Pov)**

Troy estaba serio mirando al frente mientras conducía.

No dije mas nada.

Me picaba el rostro. El estaba muy muy enfadado.

Abrace a Clara con mucha mucha mucha fuerza no queriendo llorar.

Ahora seguro me castigaría… yo lo sabía.

Cerre mis ojos sintiendo unas lagrimas en mi mejilla. Oculte el mismo en mi muñeca mientras comenzaba a llorar.

**(Pov Troy)**

Sujete a Judith del cabello con toda la fuerza que logre contenerme. Subí las escaleras de la casa Casannova escuchando los gritos de Hakon.

Ella lloraba y a la vez abrazaba con fuerza a su muñeca.

Camine hacia las puertas negras. Entre a la sala de Hannival haciendo que Judith entre en ella también.

Cerré la puerta de un golpe, y le quite a esa muñeca que tenía entre sus brazos.

Al hacerlo tapo su rostro con ambas manos.

-mírame -.

Le ordene, y ella bajo sus manos mirándome.

Le di vuelta la cara de una cachetada que resonó en toda la sala.

-MALA NIÑA -.

Judith se tapo su rostro con sus manos comenzando a llorar con fuerza.

-llorar no te valdrá de nada -.

Lleve mis manos hacia su ropa, prácticamente se la arranque de dos tirones dejándola desnuda ante mí.

La lleve hacia la mesa de metal que allí había haciendo que se inclinase en la misma. Sujete sus muñecas a la mesa.

Me aleje para tomar una pala de madera recubierta en cuero. Me acerque de nuevo hacia ella comenzando azotar en el trasero.

Judith lloraba, y se quejaba.

Mientras más lloraba, más fuerte le daba.

Su trasero cambiaba de color un noto rojizo hasta que quedo de un color rojo completamente.

-nunca más te vuelvas a ir -.

Le decía mientras no dejaba de azotarla.

Ella asintió con su cabeza mientras no dejaba de llorar.

-no te escuche -.

Le dije dándole con fuerza.

-si….-.

Escuche como dijo en un susurro.

La azote hasta que me canse. Deje la pala a un costado.

-te quedaras aquí para pensar en lo que has hecho -.

Salí de la sala dejándola sola mientras lloraba. Respire hondo.

Más tarde volvería por más.


	6. Chapter 6

_**EPILOGO: CAPITULO 6**_

**(Pov Troy)**

Salí por la puerta y pude ver a Hakon mirándome, sus ojos ensombrecidos y su expresión dura, sus manos en sus bolsillos y su pelo enmarañado.

-¿Qué coño le has hecho, no ves que es una niña?-.

-Es mía-.

Me sorprendió mi propia voz demasiado gutural.

-Es mía antes que tuya-.

-Cierra la puta boca, casi la violan esta noche ¿lo entiendes? se ha puesto en peligro y no recuerdo ni el porqué de toda esta mierda, ni se te ocurra entrar, está desnuda colgada, voy a por una copa y volveré para rematar lo que tengo pensado-.

-Eres un puto sádico-.

-Y no sabes cómo me gusta-.

Me sujeté el paquete con la mano derecha y alcé la pelvis bajo su atenta mirada, me fui andando por las escaleras hasta que choqué con Hannival.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?- le dije sin entender porque tenía esa cara-.

-Nada tío, estoy... estoy volviendo a tener pesadillas-.

Se me olvidaba lo vulnerable que era mi camarada, se me olvidaba que necesitaba hablar de su mierda una vez por semana para desahogarse, trabajar con ordenadores no es demasiado duro, trabajar con vidas humanas... sí que lo es y desde que me introduje por petición de Hannival al negocio lo he vivido en carne propia.

-Ey marica ¿llorarás?- bromeé-.

Sus ojos estaban tristes y por un momento volví a la jaula donde nos conocimos, demasiada mierda compartida, demasiado peso en sus hombros desde siempre.

-Tengo que volver a tiempo para hablar con Judit-.

-Volverás, vamos a un club que está cerca-.

-Vale...-.

**(Pov Judit)**

Los pasos vuelven cuando recupero la consciencia y la puerta se abre, una sombra que conozco muy bien avanza hacia donde estoy me pesan los brazos y no siento los dedos, si me los cortasen ahora mismo con tijeras de podar no sentiría absolutamente nada la cabeza me da vueltas y recuerdo que llevo dos días sin comer sin contar el tiempo que llevo aquí encerrada por petición de mi marido.

Me suelta y sin ninguna delicadeza caigo al suelo, es la primera vez que me lleva a una sala así a excepción de la que él tiene en casa y a los colores blancos y negros a los que estoy acostumbrada esta es roja, más amplia y con más cosas colgadas, Troy es de los que esconden las cosas y no las enseñan como trofeos justo como hace Hannival por lo visto.

Centro mi vista en él, junto mis rodillas y miro mis muñecas moreteadas, siento mis talones en la parte superior de mis muslos y miro fijamente hacia mis manos esperando que diga algo pero no lo hace.

Cierra la puerta con un sutil siseo y se acerca a una repisa da a un botón y suena una música ensordecedora, música clásica que me esfuerzo en identifica y tras varios acordes la identifico como The flower, de Charlotte church, un dueto la voz de la mujer se alza un poco más y esa música preciosa y lenta, tranquilizadora hace que no escuche nada más.

Se quita la camiseta despacio dejándome ver su precioso definido y tatuado abdomen no puedo evitarlo y se filtra un jadeo en mis labios que sale por sorpresa.

Le miro pero me llevo una cachetada en la cara y tengo que mirar mis manos otra vez, se que no le gusta que lo mire fijamente durante mucho tiempo estando en una sala del dolor. Cierro los ojos y me esfuerzo en evadir la picazón en mi cara.

La mujer canta lentamente y los acordes suben y bajan él me levanta del suelo y me lleva a una superficie de madera lacada y lista, es agradable sentir algo en la espalda, me gira y se perfectamente lo que viene ahora pero nunca estoy demasiado preparada para su longitud completamente arrolladora me toma desde atrás con absoluta sorpresa gimo y grito por esa sensación de plenitud y daño que pronto se convierte en placer pero no me escucho la música está demasiado alta, toda la casa debe estar al tanto de que está sonando música aquí o quizás no porque las paredes seguramente están insonorizadas.

Gimo todo lo que puedo y mis manos se sujetan a la mesa, mis ojos se cierran y abro más mis piernas, todo lo que puedo, soy suya, de esta o de cualquier manera y se de sobra que he hecho las cosas mal, se que merezco esto y que merezco ser castigada él me lo ha enseñado.

Encuentra un ritmo constante sin pausa una y otra vez entra

y sale incansable de mi, se que está gruñendo aún que no lo puedo escuchar, se que gime con su voz ronca y gutural, un completo hombre, un completo hombre que desde muy joven me ha dejado claro sus límites y yo los he traspasado.

Me siento cerca del clímax, muy muy muy cerca mis uñas se clavan como pueden en la madera y dejan unas pequeñas muecas, Troy entra y sale de mi con mucho más ritmo dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera hasta que... me desvanezco corriéndome como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía un orgasmo revitalizante que me quiebra por dentro y es jodidamente bueno, noto como se para y se corre consigue su liberación gritando mi nombre justo cuando la canción es más apacible lo escucho.

Mi rostro cae sobre la mesa, mis ojos se cierran adormecidos quiero descansar, estoy llegando a mi límite pero sé que no es suficiente.

Me da la vuelta sobre la mesa y pone mis piernas sobre sus hombros gimo por la anticipación y lo veo glorioso justo enfrente de mí, me maravillo al verlo y acepto mi destino, se que está perfectamente justificado y es más, quiero que lo haga.

Me gusta verle así, me gusta tenerlo conmigo y el dolor está justificado, entra en mi salvajemente me hace gritar y la canción se repite una y otra vez completamente apacible, está sobre mí en todas partes su aroma, mis piernas duelen porque él las flexiona hasta su límite y hace que me corra otra vez y esta vez es más intensa que la anterior, mis ojos están cerrados y mis manos en su espalda tocando sus tatuajes esos que tanto odia y esos que tanto me gustan.

Su balanceo es constante y no puedo aguantar más peor otro arrollador orgasmo viene hacia mí pero se aparta justo antes de llegar dejándome frustrada, unas lágrimas se escapan de mis ojos él la limpia con su lengua.

Me sujeta el pelo y hace que me arrodille bajándome de la mesa, doy gracias al cielo que el suelo está recubierto de lo que parecen baldosas de cuero y no es frío gres le miro, estoy frustrada y quiero mi orgasmo.

-Por favor- la suplica es la única opción con él-.

Pero niega y lo veo completamente erecto frente a mi tomo su longitud y la meto en mi boca, las lágrimas caen de mis ojos por la frustración y chupo duro, como a él le gusta. Su expresión cambia completamente está excitado, le gusta y sabe que él tiene el control flexiona su cadera y hace que mi boca esté llena por entro sigo chupando y jugando con mi lengua al ritmo de la música, despacio pero duro, constante hasta que se corre en mi boca y me relamo al sentir su sabor, un sabor familiar, que conozco y me encanta.

Su respiración la puedo escuchar y me encanta, cierro mis ojos y siento como se retira, sube su boxer negro sus tatuajes abarcan todo su cuerpo y me encantan arrodillada frente a él, sirviéndole es donde quiero estar no deseo otro lugar que ese, ganarme su perdón.

Me levanta con sumo cuidado, es difícil pensar como es Troy conmigo, puede ser dulce o una fiera, un animal.

Me he ganado su perdón lo sé, pero quiero mi orgasmo.

Me tumba con sumo cuidado sobre una cama no muy lejana y se arrodilla justo enfrente de mi baja su boca justo ahí justo donde duele ahora mismo y pasa

su delicada lengua siguiendo los acordes de la música que no para, cierro mis ojos y me concentro en esos movimientos de su lengua, primero a un lado... luego a otro, más rápido más lento prolongando la agonía hasta que me dejo ir corriéndome estirando mi cuerpo y gritando el nombre de mi marido porque eso es MÍO ANTE TODO.

Abro un poco mis ojos porque me cuesta y gimo bajito cuando me coge y me levanta, su boxer vuelve a estar en su lugar, me deja en el suelo y me sujeto a su cuerpo para no caerme de bruces. Me pone un albornoz de tela negra y me vuelve a tomar en brazos, me lleva, no me importa donde, mientras sea con él. Estoy adolorida, azotada me duele todo absolutamente, quiero dormir...

Lo siguiente que noto es una cama mullida debajo de mi y él con una toalla húmeda lavándome muy despacio sonrió y poco, es agradable esa sensación y poco a poco me quedo dormida... lo amo... me ama... todo está justificado, tiene que doler, él me lo ha enseñado.


End file.
